Semana Cultural do Santuário
by Chiisana Hana
Summary: ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO NO AR. Em tempos de paz, não havia muito o que fazer no Santuário e, para movimentar as coisas, Saori criou um evento cultural. História escrita para o Coculto, um amigo secreto de fanfics promovido pela comunidade Saint Seiya Super Fics Journal.
1. Chapter 1

Saint Seiya pertence ao tio Kurumada. Eu não ganho nada com as minhas fics, só me divirto pra caramba.

História escrita para o Coculto, um amigo secreto de fanfics promovido pela comunidade Saint Seiya Super Fics Journal, para Andréia Kennen. Os papeis foram realmente sorteados e a maioria deles eu mantive como saiu no sorteio.

**SEMANA CULTURAL DO SANTUÁRIO**

**Chiisana Hana**

**CAPÍTULO I – O INÍCIO**

– Pessoal, eu escolhi duas peças clássicas gregas – Dohko, atual Grande Mestre do Santuário, começou a falar na reunião à qual convocou todos os cavaleiros. Referia-se às peças escolhidas para serem apresentadas na Semana Cultural do Santuário, evento que Saori criou.

Quase todos os cavaleiros reclamaram da ideia quando a deusa sugeriu que seria interessante realizar um evento que os integrasse à comunidade dos arredores, portanto, ela mudou o tom amistoso e impôs a participação de todos no evento, apresentando-se ou colaborando no que fosse necessário. Quem se recusasse, estaria sujeito a punições. A ideia dela era promover dias de lazer para a comunidade da vila de Rodório e proximidades, bem como unir os cavaleiros num projeto coletivo, já que com o fim das guerras andavam meio afastados e desmotivados.

Depois de várias reuniões com Dohko, Saori decidiu que haveria teatro, exposição de artes feitas pelos próprios cavaleiros e apresentações de música e dança. Ela mesma se apresentaria ao piano e Seiya foi convocado para fazer um show com seu violão. O próprio Dohko ofereceu-se para fazer uma apresentação de tambores chineses com Shiryu. A seguir, foram abertas inscrições para quem mais quisesse se apresentar fazendo qualquer coisa.

Entretanto, Saori queria que o ponto alto das noites fosse o teatro e sugeriu a montagem de alguns espetáculos para serem apresentados ao final de cada um dos sete dias de evento. Deixou as montagens nas mãos de Dohko, que agora se reunia com os cavaleiros para definir as coisas.

– Não podia ser algo mais... moderno? – Seiya perguntou.

– Eu só conheço teatro clássico grego ou ópera chinesa – Dohko respondeu. – Querem ópera?

– Ópera chinesa não é aquele troço com uns caras vestidos de mulher dando gritinhos como se estivessem apertando os testículos deles? – Seiya perguntou.

Dohko fez uma careta.

– Eu não definiria dessa forma, mas, bom, é.

– Melhor os clássicos gregos mesmo – Hyoga manifestou-se. – Vamos nos vestir de mulher do mesmo jeito, mas pelo menos não vamos gritar.

Seiya concordou.

– Então tá bom, diz aí o que vamos fazer, Mestre.

– Eu escolhi "Édipo Rei", de Sófocles, e "Lisístrata", escrita por Aristófanes.

– O rei doido que comeu a mãe e as mulheres da greve de sexo... – riu Milo. – Vai ser engraçado.

– Vai ser uma desgraça sem tamanho – protestou Aiolia. – Nós não somos atores, Mestre.

– Não tem escolha, a deusa quer teatro na nossa Semana Cultural – Dohko disse. – Ela me orientou a sortear os papéis para que não houvesse preferência por este ou aquele cavaleiro...

– Traduzindo: para que ele não desse o melhor papel ao Shiryu... – disse Máscara da Morte.

– Eu sou sempre muito justo nas minhas escolhas – Dohko retrucou.

– Sei, sei... – ironizou Máscara.

– O Édipo nem precisa sortear – disse Saga. – O Hyoga é o ator perfeito!

– Por que eu?

– Ora, por motivos óbvios... O rei que se casa com a mãe, né? Quem mais é obcecado pela mãezinha?

– Primeiro, até onde sei, Édipo casa-se com a mãe sem saber disso. E depois, pelo menos não sou que sou conhecido como Grande Maluco.

Quando o cabelo de Saga começou a mudar de cor, Dohko interferiu.

– Vamos acalmar os ânimos, rapazes! É justamente por isso que os papeis serão sorteados! Agora vamos continuar, sim? Como vocês bem sabem, no teatro clássico grego, os homens faziam todos os papeis. Então, como também temos algumas mulheres aqui, eu pensei que seria interessante invertermos as coisas e colocarmos algumas fazendo papeis masculinos. Porém é a sorte quem vai definir. Então, vamos ao sorteio. Primeiro os papéis de "Édipo Rei"...

Dohko pegou uma urna contendo papeizinhos com os nomes dos cavaleiros participantes e tirou o primeiro.

– Édipo será representado por...

Houve um breve coro de "Hyoga, Hyoga", mas o ar começou a esfriar na sala e logo pararam de gritar.

– Seiya! – Dohko anunciou. Seguiram-se risadas generalizadas.

– Rei! Que massa! – comemorou Seiya. – Cara, eu vou ser rei! Deve ter uma roupa bem legal, não é?

– Você vai ser o rei que mata o pai e pega a mãe, seu burro! – Máscara da Morte esclareceu.

– Ah, quem se importa? Ainda vou ver ser rei!

– Sorteia a mãe, Mestre! – Aldebaran gritou, e foi seguido por um coro de "sorteia a mãaaaae"!

– Bom, atendendo a pedidos, vamos saber quem será Jocasta – ele tirou um papelzinho e fez suspense para abri-lo.

A galera tinha um palpite:

– Afrodite, Afrodite!

Ignorando o coro, Dohko anunciou quem faria a personagem.

– Jocasta será... Shina!

– Aí você me quebra, mestre – resmungou Seiya. – A Saori vai me matar se eu pegar a Shina mesmo que seja de mentirinha.

– É tudo profissional, Seiya – Dohko disse. – Tem que incorporar o artista que há em você.

O coro novamente manifestou-se:

– Vai apanhar! Vai apanhar!

– Saori vai me matar... – Seiya ainda resmungou.

Dohko seguiu sorteando os papeis. O sacerdote ficou com Shura, Creonte seria Milo, Corifeu caberia a Mu e Tirésias seria Hyoga, apesar dos protestos de que o ceguinho devia ser representado por Shiryu.

– Agora sortearei os papéis de Lisístrata – Dohko anunciou.

– Agora é a putaria... – Milo grunhiu para Shaka, que estava de olhos abertos e lhe devolveu um olhar de desprezo profundo.

– Essa peça tem muitos papéis femininos – Dohko disse –, então certamente caberá aos rapazes alguns deles. Vamos começar. Lisístrata será... Aiolia!

– Tanto papel e eu pego logo a porcaria da Lisístrata... – ele reclamou baixinho.

– Vai ser engraçado – riu Marin. A amazona tinha assumido um relacionamento com ele há alguns meses, depois de receberem permissão expressa do Mestre e da deusa. – Quero vê-lo de roupas femininas...

– Bom, se servir para dar aquela apimentada, até que vai valer a pena... – ele murmurou ao ouvido dela, fazendo-a corar levemente.

– Cleonice e Mirrina serão... Máscara da Morte e Saga.

– Eu posso cortar umas cabeças? – Máscara perguntou, brincando.

– Obviamente que não, senhor Máscara – Dohko respondeu, e prosseguiu com o sorteio. – Lampito será... Shiryu.

Dohko seguiu sorteando os papéis, até o último, A Conciliação, que coube a June.

– Bom, pessoal, com os papéis sorteados, entregarei os roteiros. Estudem-nos! Na próxima semana, começaremos os ensaios, pontualmente às oito horas, na minha sala.

– Mas por que tão cedo? – reclamou Seiya.

– Temos muito trabalho a fazer, Seiya!

– Estamos ferrados – ele cochichou com Hyoga.

– É, estamos... – concordou o russo.

Continua...


	2. Chapter 2

**SEMANA CULTURAL DO SANTUÁRIO**

**Chiisana Hana**

**CAPÍTULO II – PRIMEIRO ENSAIO**

No dia combinado, o elenco de "Édipo Rei" reuniu-se na sala do Grande Mestre, exceto o "ator" principal.

– Onde está o Seiya? – Dohko perguntou. A turma já esperava por ele havia mais de meia hora.

– Provavelmente dormindo, Mestre – entregou Hyoga.

– Vá buscá-lo agora! – ordenou Dohko. Depois riu, pois já esperava isso do cavaleiro do Pégaso.

Hyoga voltou pouco tempo depois, trazendo o amigo descabelado, remelento e confuso.

– Que bonito! O senhor sabia que eu tinha marcado o ensaio! –Dohko ralhou.

Seiya esfregou os olhos e bocejou longamente.

– É, mas eu perdi a hora, 'sacomé'.

– Não 'seicomé' nada. Estudou o texto?

– Ehr... um pouco... é que é meio... chato... na verdade, chato pra caralho.

Dohko revirou os olhos. Dava pra ver que teria muito trabalho com Seiya, mas ele não era de desistir. Tinha aceitado o desafio e estava determinado a fazer do cavaleiro um Édipo perfeito.

– Vamos ao resumo da peça – ele começou. – Tebas é assolada por uma peste e Édipo envia o cunhado Creonte ao oráculo de Delfos para saber o que fazer. Creonte volta dizendo que deverão vingar o crime cometido contra Laio, que era o rei de Tebas antes de Édipo. Então, o atual rei consulta o sábio Tirésias, que lhe revela todo o mistério. A primeira cena é um diálogo entre Édipo e o Sacerdote. Vamos começar. Seiya e Shura, por favor, aproximem-se.

Os dois atenderam ao pedido de Dohko com seus respectivos roteiros em mãos.

– Podem começar – Dohko disse.

– Essa primeira fala é tão grande... – resmungou Seiya. – Não posso resumir e dizer só "galera, o que cês querem? Fiquem frios que eu vou resolver a parada lá com o sacerdote, valeu?"

– Não! – disse Dohko. – Agora comece, seguindo o roteiro.

Seiya respirou fundo, coçou a cabeça e começou, lendo:

– "_Ó meus filhos, gente nova desta velha cidade de Tebas, por que vos prosternais assim, junto a estes altares, tendo nas mãos os ramos dos suplicantes? Sente-se, por toda a cidade, o incenso dos sacrifícios; ouvem-se gemidos e cânticos fúnebres..._"

– Procure falar de forma mais natural, Seiya – Dohko disse. – Tente não ler o que está escrito. Tente incorporar o personagem, entendeu?

– Beleza. Saquei.

Ele recomeçou, lendo exatamente do mesmo jeito de antes.

– "_Não quis que outros me informassem da causa de vosso desgosto; eu próprio aqui venho, eu, o rei Édipo, a quem todos vós conheceis. Eia! Responde tu, ó velho..."_

– Está bem, vamos ter tempo de melhorar – Dohko murmurou.

Quando Seiya terminou, Shura entrou com sua fala, um pouco mais à vontade com o texto que o primeiro cavaleiro.

–_ "Ó Édipo, tu que reinas em minha pátria, bem vês esta multidão prosternada diante dos altares de teu palácio." _

Os dois seguiram até o ponto em que Milo, que representaria Creonte, deveria se aproximar. Quando Seiya deu a deixa, ele entrou em cena, exagerando na impostação da voz.

–_ "Uma excelente resposta. Há coisas decerto bem difíceis de fazer; mas acho que são boas, se forem bons os resultados." – _ele disse. Depois ergueu a mão_._

– O que foi, Milo? – Dohko perguntou.

– Sabe, Mestre, eu imaginei que essa cena ficaria melhor se eu acrescentasse algumas palavrinhas às falas de Creonte. Até fiz umas anotações aqui no roteiro...

– Milo, esse é um texto clássico, não queremos nem temos competência para alterar o que Sófocles escreveu.

– Mas...

– Melhor não... Prossigam, por favor.

– Eu tinha umas ideias ótimas – ele ainda murmurou antes de prosseguir com o ensaio.

Eles continuaram o ensaio. Entretanto, na cena em que entrava o cego Tirésias, representado por Hyoga, Seiya manifestou-se:

– Eu realmente acho que o Shiryu devia fazer o ceguinho.

– No sorteio, Tirésias caiu para o Hyoga – Dohko disse. – Agora vão em frente.

Hyoga e Seiya obedecem e começaram a discussão acalorada entre o cego e o rei.

–_ "Lanças-me em rosto a cólera que excito, mas ignoras a que hás de excitar nos outros. E ainda me censuras!" _– recitou Hyoga a certa altura do diálogo.

Quando ele terminou sua fala, Seiya levantou a mão.

– Qual o problema, Seiya? – Dohko perguntou.

– Esse negócio de excitar não é legal, não... – comentou Seiya. – Por que o diabo do cego tá excitado com o rei? Ele nem vê o cara.

– Não se trata desse tipo de excitação, Seiya... – impacientou-se Hyoga.

– E de qual tipo?

– Deixa pra lá – Dohko disse. – Vamos continuar, sim?

A cena prosseguiu até a parte onde entraria Jocasta. Shina aproximou-se fazendo um bico de insatisfação, que todos podiam ver, já que as máscaras tinham sido abolidas desde que Dohko fora alçado ao posto de Grande Mestre.

– Ai, como eu queria não participar dessa palhaçada – murmurou a amazona.

– Como? – perguntou Dohko.

– Ah, isso é ridículo – ela respondeu. – Pronto, falei. Não somos atores, para quê essa porcaria?

– A deusa só quer nos entreter, Shina – argumentou o Mestre.

– Você quer dizer entreter-SE enquanto NOS tortura, não é?

– Não seja ranzinza. Vai ser interessante, Shina.

– Pra quem?

Dohko desistiu de tentar convencê-la.

– Estudou o texto? – ele perguntou.

– Claro. Não sou o Seiya. Apesar de achar uma imbecilidade sem tamanho e de não conseguir ficar calada, eu cumpro as ordens.

– Está bem assim, vamos começar.

–_ "Ó desgraçados" _– Shina começou –_, "por que vos empenhais nessa insensata guerra de palavras?! Não vos envergonhais, em terra tão experimentada de desastres, de levantar questões particulares? Vamos, volta para o palácio; e tu, Creonte, vai para tua casa. Não armeis tamanha luta sobre o que nada vale." _

– Muito bem, Shina! – exclamou Dohko, satisfeito com a interpretação da amazona.

– Obrigada. Só preciso dizer que adorei o "desgraçados".

Milo deu seguimento com a fala de Creonte, ainda exagerando.

– "_Minha irmã, Édipo, teu marido, dispõe-se a tratar-me com toda a crueldade, pela escolha entre duas desgraças, o exílio ou a morte."_

Nessa hora, Seiya deveria falar como Édipo, mas estava distraído.

– Vai, Seiya! – Milo gritou.

– Ah, já? Erh... – Ele procura o texto no papel. – Ah, achei! "_Confesso que assim é, porque o surpreendi a urdir contra mim uma conjura cheia de pérfidas manhas._"

Então, ele ergueu a mão.

– O que foi?

– Eu não entendi o que eu disse, mestre. O que é urdir? E pérfidas?

– Já ouviu falar em dicionário? – Milo perguntou, impaciente.

– Ah, eu tenho preguiça. É mais fácil perguntar.

– Urdir é algo como "tramar, armar" – Dohko explicou. – E "pérfido" é aquele que é "infiel, que falta com a palavra dada, traidor".

– Ah, saquei. Tipo, ele armou uma trairagem sinistra pro cara, né?

– Por aí... Prossiga...

" Vai ser um trabalho duro..." Dohko pensou. "Muito duro..."

Continua...


	3. Chapter 3

**SEMANA CULTURAL DO SANTUÁRIO**

**Chiisana Hana**

**CAPÍTULO III – ENSAIO PARA LISÍSTRATA**

A turma que apresentaria Lisístrata já estava reunida na sala do Grande Mestre antes mesmo da hora marcada, acenando para Dohko que seriam menos trabalhosos do que a turma de Édipo.

– Bom dia, pessoal. Estão prontos? – ele cumprimentou.

Eles responderam afirmativamente.

– Creio que todos conhecem a história da peça, mas vou fazer um resumo. Cansadas da guerra que já durava vinte anos, as mulheres de Atenas, de Esparta, da Beócia e de Corinto resolvem pôr fim à guerra através de uma estratégia inusitada: uma greve de sexo. Lisístrata é a líder da revolta. A primeira cena é entre Lisístrata e Cleonice, portanto, começamos com Aiolia e Máscara da Morte.

Os dois foram para o centro do círculo formado e Aiolia começou a fala da sua personagem.

**_– "_**_Se fosse para uma bacanal ou coisa parecida nem teria sido necessário convidá-las. Como é para coisa séria, até agora nenhuma mulher apareceu". _

Máscara da Morte aproximou-se mais dele, e ele então continuou sua fala.

_– "Até que enfim vejo uma vizinha saindo de casa! Bom dia, Cleonice_!"

Máscara da Morte seguiu a deixa, com trejeitos exagerados e rebolativos:

**_– "_**_Bom dia, Lisístrata. Por que você está de cara amarrada? Deixe esse ar trágico, meu bem, Você assim vai ficar com rugas." _

– Máscara, menos – Dohko interferiu. – Procure não exagerar nos trejeitos.

– Lembre-se de que é uma mulher, não é um travesti com problemas de coordenação motora! – Aiolia disse.

– Isso, continuem – instigou Dohko, sufocando o riso.

Com a advertência, os dois seguiram até a parte em que Mirrina também chegou à reunião, então foi a vez de Saga entrar em cena. A seguir chegaram Lampito, representada por Shiryu, e duas moças, uma da Beócia e outra de Corinto, representadas respectivamente por Kanon e Nachi.

Aiolia disse sua fala:

–_ "Aliás, Lampito está chegando! Muito bem, minha querida espartana! Salve ela! Você está linda, minha doçura! Que carnação bonita! Que corpo vigoroso! Você seria capaz de estrangular um touro!" _

Todo mundo tentou controlar a risada, mas foi impossível. Quando pararam de rir, Aiolia comentou:

– É muito esquisito falar isso pro Shiryu!

– Pode crer, também é esquisito ouvir – retrucou entre risos o cavaleiro de Dragão.

– Vamos, Shiryu, diga sua fala – Dohko instigou, engolindo a risada.

**_– _**Desculpe, Mestre – Shiryu disse, tentando não explodir novamente em risos, e depois recitou sua parte: – "_Eu faço ginástica no estádio e dou meus pulinhos para ficar musculosa!" _

Novamente ninguém aguentou e caiu na risada. Mesmo rindo, Aiolia continuou sua cena, com a parte em que apalpa os seios de Lampito.

_–__** "**__Como é bom ter um busto assim rijo!" _

A essa altura, os cavaleiros estavam quase rolando no chão de rir. Procurando controlar-se, Shiryu disse sua fala:

_–__** "**__Você está me apalpando como se quisesse me cortar em pedaços para vender a carne!" _

Mesmo morrendo de rir, eles continuaram o ensaio, até a cena em que Jabu, representando o Comissário da Polícia, entrou no jogo.

Ele começou seu texto:

–_ "Que barulho é esse aí? Mulher só sabe falar alto!"_

– Pior é que é verdade – Aiolia comentou.

– Como é? – Marin rebateu. – Não me venham com esses machismos idiotas. Só aceito ouvir isso porque é um texto clássico e naquela época era admissível esse tipo de comentário, mas hoje...?

– Hoje não mudou nada – disse Aiolia. – O texto é atualíssimo. As mulheres continuam barulhentas...

Marin estava a ponto de dar um sopapo no namorado.

– Mas nós não vivemos sem elas – ele completou, redimindo-se com um sorriso maroto.

– Depois conversamos, senhor Aiolia – ela disse, com a cara emburrada.

– Ih, vai apanhar, hein, Leão? – cutucou Máscara da Morte. Aiolia não se manifestou, mas pensou:

"Tenho medo é da Marin incorporar essa ideia de greve de sexo..."

O ensaio prosseguiu. Na cena em que o marido de Mirrina apareceu, Shaka, que o representava, entrou muito compenetrado e começou sua parte. As risadas até pararam, mas quando ele chamou seu filho, os colegas não aguentaram e caíram na risada novamente, pois quem o representava era Aldebaran.

– "_Mamãe! Mamãe! Mamãe!"_ – o gigante cavaleiro brasileiro gritou.

Controlado, Shaka conseguiu continuar a cena:

**_–"_**_É o cúmulo! Que é que há com você? Você não tem pena de seu filho, que não toma banho e não mama há seis dias?"_

Nova série de risadas ecoou e nem mesmo Shaka conseguiu manter-se incólume.

_– _Marido de Saga e pai do Aldebaran... _– _murmurou o cavaleiro de Virgem._ – _Acho que nem sofrendo um Golpe Fantasma de Fênix eu poderia imaginar algo assim...

Ao final, o primeiro ensaio correu bem, apesar das risadas generalizadas.

–Excelente, rapazes – Dohko disse. – Mas nos próximos ensaios precisaremos trabalhar no controle dos risos.

– Vai ser bem difícil, mestre – Shiryu disse ao Mestre.

– Eu sei, mas gosto de desafios, Lampito das carnes duras! O que mais está rijo aí?

– A Shunrei fez essa piada comigo ontem enquanto líamos o texto... – resmungou Shiryu, vermelho de vergonha.

Continua...


	4. Chapter 4

**SEMANA CULTURAL DO SANTUÁRIO**

**Chiisana Hana**

**CAPÍTULO IV – PRIMEIRA NOITE**

O dia da abertura da Semana Cultural se aproximava. Os ensaios corriam bem e todos já se sentiam mais confortáveis com seus papeis.

Dias antes, Dohko marcou uma prova dos figurinos em sua sala. Ele e Saori tinham alugado tudo, mas dariam liberdade aos cavaleiros para modificar seus trajes.

Ao invés de provar uma das fantasias alugadas, Shiryu chegou trazendo sua própria roupa, uma túnica azul celeste sem mangas, ornada com um cinturão dourado, pouco acima do joelho. Trouxe também sandálias de couro de amarrar, pulseiras e brincos, e usava um penteado exótico: várias tranças foram enrolada sobre a cabeça, deixando o restante do cabelo solto.

– Lampito, você está linda! – zombou Dohko, rindo. – Aposto que isso é obra da Shunrei.

– Claro – respondeu Shiryu. – Ela quer que eu seja 'a moça mais bonita' no palco. E mandou dizer que se o senhor não gostar da minha roupa ela pode fazer outra. Mas por favor, goste! Ela passou noites em claro fazendo a túnica e os assessórios, e hoje me acordou mais cedo pra fazer o penteado.

– Está perfeito! Se tivéssemos tempo, pediria para ela fazer todos os figurinos ao invés de usarmos essas fantasias alugadas.

– Ainda bem que não dá... – murmurou Shiryu. – Não quero que ela morra de exaustão.

Quando as provas começaram, Seiya ficou encantado com sua túnica de rei, especialmente com a capa vermelha que pendia das costas dela.

Shina ficou muito bem com sua roupa de rainha e muitos concordaram que ela estava mesmo parecendo da realeza.

O elenco de Lisístrata, entretanto, não estava muito feliz. Como as túnicas femininas deixavam boa parte das pernas à mostra, Dohko sugeriu que se depilassem. Shiryu não enfrentou esse problema, uma vez que como oriental, tinha poucos pelos no corpo. Apesar de toda a reclamação, Dohko argumentou que não havia tempo para conseguirem novas túnicas e eles acabaram cedendo.

Na véspera da abertura do evento, as duas turmas fizeram um ensaio final usando os figurinos. Dohko estava satisfeito com a evolução deles, mas se perguntava se conseguiriam fazer tudo aquilo diante de uma plateia.

"Que seja como os deuses quiserem", pensou, e encerrou o ensaio final, torcendo para que a vontade dos deuses lhes fosse favorável.

No dia da abertura da Semana Cultural do Santuário, Saori estava ansiosa para ver sua concretizada. Depois do fracasso da violenta Guerra Galáctica, ela só queria um evento cultural divertido, sem sangue voando na cara dos espectadores.

Logo na entrada, as pessoas eram recebidas por moças usando túnicas brancas e coroas de louro.

Foram montadas tendas onde se realizavam as exposições de arte. Nas duas primeiras, havia esculturas de pedra feitas por Mu, e de gelo, feitas por Camus. Em outra, Máscara da Morte expunha seus quadros com temática macabra: pedaços de corpos, rostos em sofrimento profundo, zumbis devorando gente. Antes, Dohko havia pessoalmente aprovado uma por uma as obras que Máscara pintou, e chegou a vetar algumas, explícitas demais.

Afrodite solicitou uma das tendas para expor suas rosas, com as quais fez esculturas.

No espaço entre as tendas, Aldebaran montou um número de capoeira onde ele tocava berimbau e uns amigos jogavam. Em poucos minutos já tinha gente cantando 'paranauê, paranauê, paraná', mesmo sem saber do que se tratava, pois era simplesmente contagiante ver o gigante tocando aquele instrumento esquisito.

Na arena, o quadro com a programação exibia:

_"Domingo: Concerto de piano com a senhorita Saori Kido._

_Apresentação Teatral: Édipo Rei. _

_Segunda: Apresentação de Futebol com Aldebaran de Touro_

_Apresentação Teatral: Lisístrata_

_Terça: Tambores Chineses com Dohko de Libra e Shiryu de Dragão_

_Apresentação Teatral: Édipo Rei_

_Quarta: Habilidade com o chicote por June de Camaleão_

_Apresentação Teatral: Lisístrata_

_Quinta: Declamação de Poesia com Shun de Andrômeda_

_Apresentação Teatral: Édipo Rei_

_Sexta: Flauta Transversal com Afrodite de Peixes_

_Apresentação Teatral: Lisístrata_

_Sábado: Apresentação de Ilusionismo com Mu de Áries e seu discípulo_

_Apresentação Teatral: Édipo Rei_

_Domingo: Cerimônia de Encerramento_

_Concerto Voz e Violão com Seiya de Pégaso_

_Apresentação Teatral: Lisístrata"_

Enquanto Saori fazia sua apresentação, na coxia improvisada, os 'atores' de "Édipo Rei" preparavam-se para entrar em cena. Depois de ensaiar exaustivamente, a deusa não decepcionou e exibiu um concerto competente. Ao final, até se arriscou a tocar e cantar timidamente "What a Wonderful World", de Louis Armstrong.

Mais tarde, quando as cortinas se abriram para a peça, ela já estava na primeira fila da plateia. Apreensiva, ela viu Seiya entrar em cena, tropeçar na capa e cair. Entretanto, o cavaleiro levantou-se rapidamente e deu início à apresentação, para alívio de Dohko, apesar de ter soltado um "desculpa aí, pessoal".

Saori ficou a ponto de ter uma síncope, mas acalmou-se quando viu que Seiya superou o tropeço. Depois, manteve o controle e não sentiu ciúmes dele em cena com Shina. Até porque ele estava com tanto medo de arranjar problemas que mal chegava perto da amazona.

Milo brilhou com seu Creonte, apesar de não ter resistido e colocado alguns cacos nas falas, para desespero de Dohko.

Hyoga foi bem com seu Tirésias e Mu fez um Corifeu contido, porém competente.

O Coro, constituído por Ichi, Ban e Geki cumpriu bem sua função e arrancou aplausos da plateia em diversas ocasiões.

Em geral, o grupo foi muito bem, mas Dohko orgulhou-se mesmo do progresso de Seiya, que conseguiu incorporar o personagem. Ele enrolou-se um pouco nas falas maiores, mas prosseguiu, com a ajuda valiosa dos companheiros de peça.

A certa altura, Seiya saiu do palco para voltar de olhos fechados e com o rosto coberto de sangue cenográfico, e fazer cena em que Édipo vaza os próprios olhos. Emocionou-se genuinamente ao lembrar que Shiryu, por amizade, já tinha feito o mesmo, o que deu ainda mais verdade a sua interpretação.

O Coro prosseguiu:

– "_Oh!, que desgraça medonha para os homens! A mais terrível de todas as que tenho visto! Que loucura foi essa, desgraçado? Que deus te tornou pior ainda, com tais males, a sorte a que um mau destino condena? Embora deseje interrogar-te sobre muitas coisas, não posso olhar-te, não posso ver-te, não posso ouvir-te, tal é o horror que me fazes!"_

– "_Ai de mim! Ai de mim!" _– Seiya prosseguiu. – "_Como sou desgraçado. Para onde vou eu? Para onde vai a minha voz? Ó deuses, onde me lançastes?"_

_– "Numa infelicidade horrível que não se pode ouvir nem ver"_ – continuou o Coro.

_– "Ó trevas execráveis da noite que sobre mim caístes"_ – ele prosseguiu, e chorou, lembrando-se das trevas em que se metera Shiryu, misturando suas lágrimas ao sangue falso. – _"Lamentáveis, invencíveis, sem remédio! Ai de mim! Ai de mim! Ao mesmo tempo me despedaçam as dores dos meus olhos e a lembrança dos meus crimes!"_

Milo entrou no palco para sua cena final, que prosseguiu até a entrada das filhas de Édipo, Antígona e Ismênia, representadas respectivamente por Shun e June. Ismênia seria Ikki por sorteio, mas o cavaleiro de Fênix recusou-se a participar e desapareceu como de costume, tendo sido substituído pela amazona de Camaleão. As duas não tinham fala, apenas auxiliavam o pai cego, porém Shun aprendeu a enorme fala de Édipo nesse momento, já intuindo que precisaria ajudar Seiya, como de fato precisou.

_– "Os deuses detestam-me" _– Seiya prosseguiu, encaminhando a peça para o ato final.

_– "Por isso mesmo conseguirás o que suplicas"_ – retrucou Milo/Creonte.

_– "É verdade?"_

_– "Não gosto de dizer o que não penso." _

_– "Leva-me então daqui."_

_– "Vem e deixa as tuas filhas."_

_– "Suplico-te que mas não tires!_"

_– "Não queiras possuir tudo; o que tiveste não te deu vida feliz"_ – Milo disse, encerrando assim sua participação. Ele, Seiya, Shun e June deixaram o palco, ficando nele apenas o Coro, que assim concluiu:

_– "Vede vós, ó habitantes de Tebas, minha pátria! Que tempestades de terríveis desgraças derrubou Édipo que adivinhou o enigma célebre, o homem poderosíssimo que nunca invejou os cidadãos, nem tinha receio da sorte! Enquanto se espera o dia último, ninguém deve dizer que um mortal foi feliz, antes que ele tenha, sem sofrimento, atingido o termo da existência."_

A plateia derramou-se em aplausos e todo o elenco voltou ao palco para recebê-los. Orgulhoso, Dohko também entrou em cena e anunciou que havia à disposição da plateia formulários onde poderiam votar para eleger os melhores da noite, pondo fim à abertura do Festival.

Continua...


	5. Chapter 5

**SEMANA CULTURAL DO SANTUÁRIO**

**Chiisana Hana**

**CAPÍTULO V – ÚLTIMA NOITE**

A Semana Cultural prosseguiu com as apresentações diárias, seguidas pelo teatro. Na segunda-feira, Aldebaran conquistou a simpatia do público fazendo seu show de embaixadinhas com a camisa da Seleção Brasileira de Futebol.

Na terça, Dohko e Shiryu fizeram sucesso com o show de tambores chineses, mais pelo fato de estarem sem camisa e exibindo suas tatuagens do que pelo talento musical em si.

Entretanto, foi o show da quarta-feira que deixou a plateia sem fôlego. June apresentou um número espetacular de habilidade com o chicote, tendo Shun como assistente, e usando uma justíssima calça de couro cor-de-rosa, e um top decotado. Ao final, a entusiasmada plateia já chamava a amazona de "Indiana June".

No dia seguinte, Shun subiu novamente ao palco para declamar poesias. Para azar dele, o efeito da apresentação de June foi tão grande que o pessoal achou sua apresentação entediante.

Na sexta-feira foi a vez de Afrodite apresentar-se com sua flauta, instrumento que ninguém sabia que ele tocava. O cavaleiro fez uma apresentação muito bonita e competente, além de ter encantado as pessoas com uma intrigante chuva de pétalas de rosas.

No sábado, Mu não fez feio e levou ao palco seu show de ilusionismo. A participação de Kiki garantiu boas risadas do público, especialmente quando o garoto desaparecia 'misteriosamente' e reaparecia flutuando atrás do mestre enquanto fazia "chifrinhos" com os dedos.

No domingo, após o discurso de encerramento feito por Saori, Seiya encerrou as apresentações individuais com seu concerto de violão e voz. Uma voz desafinada e fora do tom, mas que ainda assim emocionou quando cantou "Imagine", levando alguns espectadores às lágrimas.

– Eu quero dedicar essa música final à pessoa que é minha razão de viver – ele disse, antes de começar a tocar a última música, "Endless Love". – Àquela a quem amo mais que qualquer coisa nesse mundo e nos outros.

As pessoas de Rodório e das vilas vizinhas desejavam saber quem era a moça a quem ele devotava tanto amor. O pessoal do Santuário, entretanto, sabia muito bem de quem se tratava e, na primeira fila, Saori foi às lágrimas.

Enquanto isso, na coxia, Dohko desejava sorte aos pupilos que apresentariam "Lisístrata" pela última vez. A peça era um sucesso e arrancava risadas descontroladas da plateia, e o Mestre esperava que a última apresentação fosse tão boa quanto as outras.

Quando a cortina se abriu e Aiolia entrou no palco, usando sua túnica curta de Lisístrata, o pessoal já começou a rir, e quando ele apertou os 'seios' de Lampito/Shiryu, a plateia estava completamente rendida.

A cena entre a família formada por Shaka, Saga e Aldebaran também arrancou boas risadas da plateia. Mas foi a cena entre o Embaixador de Esparta, representado por Afrodite, e o Ministro de Atenas, papel de Marin, que levou a plateia ao delírio.

Afrodite entrava em cena com um claro volume sob a túnica.

**_– "_**_Sou embaixador, meu caro"_ _– _ele começou. **_–_**_ Estou chegando de Esparta para tratar de paz._

**_– "_**_Mas você vem tratar de paz com essa lança apontada para nós?"_ _– _disse Marin, no papel do Ministro.

**_– "_**_Isto não é lança..."_

**_– "_**_Então por que sua roupa está repuxada na frente a certa altura? Será um tumor que cresceu durante a viagem?"_

**_–_**_ "__Esse homem está maluco!"_ – um envergonhado Embaixador exclamou para a plateia.

Então, o Ministro/Marin aproximou-se e, com a Afrodite de costas para os espectadores, levantou a túnica.

**_–_**_ "__Não é tumor, não! Não adianta disfarçar!"_

O público praticamente rolava de rir nas arquibancadas.

**_– "_**_Veja também!" _– dizia Marin. – "_Já percebi tudo! Pode dizer a verdade. Como vão as coisas lá em Esparta?"_

**_– "_**_Esparta inteira está parada. Nossos aliados também. Precisamos urgentemente de nossas mulheres."_

**_– "_**_Qual é causa dessa... doença? Algum castigo divino?"_

**_– "_**_Não. Foi Lampito quem começou. Depois todas as mulheres, como se fossem uma só, aderiram a essa greve de sexo."_

**_– "_**_E como vocês estão passando?"_

**_– "_**_Mal. Andamos até meio caídos para frente, pois não aguentamos o peso da... lança. E as mulheres não se comovem: só acabarão a greve quando for votada a paz em toda a Grécia."_

A encenação prosseguiu com a plateia explodindo de risos a intervalos regulares. Na cena final, Lisístrata voltou ao palco, chamando a Conciliação, representada por June, usando uma túnica muito ajustada e quase transparente, que deixava entrever o belo contorno de seu corpo. O Ministro e o Embaixador voltaram à cena para o ato final, acompanhados de um velho cidadão.

**_– "_**_Já estou convencido só de "ver" os "argumentos" dela!"_ **_– _**disse Camus no papel do velho, esforçando-se para cumprir o que dizia no roteiro e dirigir a June um olhar de tarado.

**_– "_**_Vocês, espartanos"_ **_– _**Aiolia prosseguiu **_–_**,_ "têm sido muito injustos com os atenienses. Parecem até esquecidos de que são todos gregos e muitas vezes foram ajudados e até salvos por eles."_

**– "**_Isso mesmo, Lisístrata"_ **_– _**disse Marin no papel do Ministro**_ –_** "_Eles são de morte. Vivem atacando nosso litoral."_

**_– "_**_Se eu pudesse, atacava agora mesmo as costas dela! Que beleza de "litoral"!..."_ **_– _**disse o Embaixador Afrodite, fitando a Conciliação.

**_– "_**_E vocês, atenienses, não se julguem melhores que os espartanos"_ **_– _**Aiolia/Lisístrata prosseguiu. **_–_** "_Se vocês pensassem um pouco perceberiam que eles fizeram mais bem do que mal a vocês até hoje!"_

**_– "_**_Nunca vi uma mulher pegar as coisas tão bem!" **– **_disse o Embaixador, ainda sobre a Conciliação.

**_– "_**_E eu nunca vi uma coisa assim!"_ – completou o Ministro.

**_– "_**_Por que, então, vocês guerreiam?"** – **_indagou Lisístrata.**_ –_**_ "Por que vocês não acabam com essas divergências e se reconciliam de uma vez por todas? Vamos! Qual é a dificuldade?"_

O Embaixador deu a resposta:

**_– "_**_Se soubéssemos que a Conciliação era assim já estaríamos nos braços dela há muito tempo!"_

E o Ministro completou:

**_ – "_**_Nós também queremos a Conciliação! Primeiro nós!"_

Com o poder persuasivo da Conciliação, os homens aceitaram selar a paz. Então, as mulheres voltaram ao palco e confraternizaram com eles.

Para terminar, o Ministro/Marin gritou:

**_ – "_**_Espartanos, agarrem suas mulheres! Atenienses, segurem as suas! Isso! Os maridos perto das mulheres, as mulheres grudadas nos maridos. Depois de festejar esse fim feliz com danças em honra dos deuses, tratemos de evitar no futuro os mesmos erros que nos deixaram por tanto tempo sem... PAZ!"_

E a cortina fechou-se com a plateia aplaudindo de pé, alguns segurando as barrigas, já doloridas de tanto rir, outros tentando esconder as calças molhadas.

Continua...


	6. Chapter 6

**SEMANA CULTURAL DO SANTUÁRIO**

**Chiisana Hana**

**CAPÍTULO VI – PREMIAÇÃO**

No dia seguinte, os Cavaleiros reuniram-se novamente na arena.

– Foi um sucesso! Um tremendo sucesso! – Saori exclamava extasiada. – O pessoal amou a nossa Semana Cultural! Saíram todos felizes por terem diversão gratuita tão perto de casa. Estou até pensando em formar um grupo de teatro permanente. Podíamos montar um novo espetáculo e apresentá-lo várias noites, sabe? Uma temporada de teatro para a população! Vai ser outro sucesso!

– Pelo amor de Deus, não – murmurou Camus.

– Ah, eu topo! – disse Seiya, seguido por Milo e Afrodite, que adoraram o palco.

– Não me incomodaria de participar – disse Shiryu. Shunrei tinha aprovado a pequena performance dele como Lampito. Além do mais, era bom para ele soltar-se um pouco, expressar-se.

Dohko também gostou da ideia. O papel de diretor caiu-lhe muito bem e ele já planejava até chamar Shunrei para ser sua figurinista e, talvez, assistente de direção.

– Estão todos de parabéns – continuou Saori. – Como prêmio pela colaboração, amanhã todos irão almoçar por minha conta no restaurante mais badalado da cidade! E tem mais surpresa, pessoal! Eu não quis anunciar antes para não estimular a competição, mas os ganhadores da votação popular serão premiados com... uma viagem para as Ilhas Maldivas, com acompanhante e, é claro, tudo pago!

A maioria dos cavaleiros comemorou, exceto Camus, que não se via torrando numa praia, e Shaka, que desaprovava esse prêmio excessivo.

Tatsumi, fiel mordomo deSaori, ajudou-a a abrir as urnas e contabilizar os votos. Dohko acompanhou tudo de perto, ansioso para ver quais pupilos seriam premiados.

– Bom, vamos lá – disse Saori depois da contagem, com a lista final em mãos. – Ah, esperem um pouco! També tem troféu!

Tatsumi saiu de cena e voltou trazendo uma bandeja com estatuazinhas de Nike, réplicas daquela que a grande estátua de Athena segurava.

– Agora sim! – prosseguiu Saori. – O prêmio de "Melhor Apresentação Individual" vai para... June!

– Eu? – surpreendeu-se a amazona. – Uau! Nunca ganhei nada, gente!

– Parabéns! – Shun cumprimentou-a com um abraço que deixou ambos embaraçados.

– Uma loira de calça colada, decotão e chicote na mão obviamente faria sucesso – constatou Milo.

– Pelo menos eu perdi para alguém bonito – resmungou Afrodite. – Não admitiria perder para o Seiya.

Saori continuou anunciando os vencedores.

– O prêmio de "Melhor Obra de Arte" vai para o Camus e suas esculturas de gelo!

– Isso aí, mestre! – comemorou Hyoga, enquanto Camus tentava parecer indiferente.

– Só ganhou porque o povo ficou intrigado – desdenhou Máscara da Morte. – Todo mundo ficava querendo saber como o gelo não derretia nesse calor maldito.

– Agora o prêmio de "Melhor Peça", que foi para... "Lisístrata"!

Enquanto o elenco comemorava, o rei Édipo não estava lá muito satisfeito.

– Só ganharam porque foi comédia... – disse Seiya. – O povo gosta de besteirol. Só porque a minha peça foi séria o pessoal não gostou...

– Não seja invejoso, Seiya – Hyoga disse. – A peça deles foi melhor mesmo.

– Foi uma ova... – ainda resmungou Seiya, antes de Saori continuar a premiação.

– E o vencedor do "Melhor Figurino"... – Saori disse, e o coro gritou quem era:

– Shiryu! Shiryu!

A deusa confirmou o palpite:

– Shiryu!

O cavaleiro trocou um olhar envergonhado com Shunrei, que o abraçou, comemorando a conquista.

– Agora o prêmio mais esperado, o de "Melhor Ator". Quem será?

Ninguém se arriscou a dar palpite. Saori continuou fazendo suspense por alguns segundos, até finalmente anunciar:

– E o vencedor é... o Seiya!

A maioria comemorou a vitória do cavaleiro. Seiya tinha realmente se esforçado e ido rapidamente de uma leitura inexpressiva no primeiro ensaio a uma performance viva e emocionante nas apresentações. Quase todos admitiam que o esforço dele era louvável e merecia ser reconhecido, apesar dos pequenos tropeços na capa, no cenário e no texto. Dohko sentia-se ainda mais vitorioso que o próprio 'ator' por ter conseguido fazer dele um bom Édipo, embora soubesse que o mérito era mais da teimosia de Seiya do que de qualquer outra coisa. Afinal, era assim que ele agia na vida e nas lutas: perseverando, não desistindo nunca e chegando ao seu objetivo.

Apenas Milo não ficou muito feliz, pois esperava ganhar o troféu. Mesmo assim, admitiu a derrota e cumprimentou Seiya.

– Parabéns, Seiya – disse. – Eu realmente não esperava que...

– Não esperava perder pra mim, não é? – provocou o cavaleiro de Pégaso.

– Eu só acho que fui melhor que você, mas se o público não tem discernimento para reconhecer um talento verdadeiro, o que eu posso fazer?

– Ah, para, ô! – Seiya disse, dando um tapinha nas costas de Milo. – Isso é inveja!

Na bandeja de Tatsumi, ainda sobrava um troféu.

– Ah, temos um prêmio extra... – anunciou Saori, deixando todos intrigados querendo saber do que se tratava. – ...que vai para o nosso querido 'diretor', Dohko! Parabéns pelos fabulosos espetáculos!

Emocionado, ele agradeceu de forma breve:

– Sem vocês, nada disso seria possível. Muito obrigado a todos! Vocês foram magníficos!

Os cavaleiros celebraram. No final das contas, tinha sido divertido participar do evento e até mesmo Shina acabou cedendo e admitindo que gostou de ser rainha por alguns dias.

Num cantinho bem escondido, um observador também comemorava.

– Acertei todos os vencedores! – murmurou Ikki de Fênix, socando o ar. Do seu posto de observação, tinha acompanhado todas as apresentações e deixado seus votos.

Dias depois, numa praia nas Ilhas Maldivas.

Shunrei e Shiryu divertiam-se na água cristalina. Vez ou outra trocavam um carinho ou um beijo discreto. Ela ainda não sabia, mas o cavaleiro planejava pedir sua mão em casamento num jantar.

Na areia, Saori e Seiya estavam fazendo planos para o grupo permanente de teatro, intercalando-os com ideias de passeios românticos pelas ilhas.

Dohko, que também recebeu a viagem de presente, estava sentado no píer, pescando.

Camus levou seu pupilo como acompanhante, mas preferiu ficar dentro do bangalô, no ar condicionado, vendo uns filmes de arte. Já Hyoga aproveitou para renovar o bronzeado estirado numa espreguiçadeira.

Vencedora na categoria apresentação individual, June levou Shun como acompanhante. Viviam repetindo que eram apenas amigos, mas todo mundo percebia o climinha que rolava entre os dois, coisa que só se acentuou durante a viagem.

Enquanto isso, no Santuário, Ikki cumpria sua punição por ter se recusado a participar da Semana Cultural. Estava achando que era conversa fiada de Saori, mas ela foi firme e determinou seu castigo: varrer as escadarias do Santuário diariamente, pelo período de um mês, sem usar qualquer tipo de poder ou artimanha, sob a supervisão de Shaka. Ele ainda pensou em mandar tudo para o espaço e sumir, dessa vez de verdade, mas no último momento, resolveu ficar e cumprir a determinação da deusa. No final das contas, nem era tão ruim. Enquanto varria, sua mente viajava, pensando, na maioria das vezes, em Esmeralda. E, às vezes, até conversava com Shaka. O cavaleiro de Virgem falava-lhe da vida e da transitoriedade dela, e também de carma.

Enquanto os dois cumpriam suas missões, os demais cavaleiros que não foram premiados, reuniam-se na casa de Escorpião para discutir sobre o grupo permanente de teatro e a nova peça que seria montada. Como "Lisístrata" tinha feito muito sucesso, queriam fazer outra comédia do mesmo autor, Aristófanes, provavelmente "A Revolução das Mulheres".

Lá nas Maldivas, Saori não sabia, mas tinha alcançado seu objetivo: agora os cavaleiros estavam novamente unidos por um propósito comum.

**FIM**

_E chegamos ao final!_

_A fic teria entre nove e dez capítulos do jeito que planejei inicialmente. Mas no final das contas, ela ficou com apenas seis e, admito, ficou bem corrida, o que é uma pena. Era um tema muito legal, que merecia algo melhor._

_Obrigada a todos que leram até o final!_

_Chii_


End file.
